


When you touch me, paint me like a Van Gogh

by TurismoEmocional



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (in general), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dominance, Established Relationship, I'll add additional tags as I think of em I haven't done this in like 4 yrs I'm struggs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Spit Kink, Top Harry, Unprotected Sex, bc they're in love duh, lol, there's slight plot but let's be honest here, we came for the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurismoEmocional/pseuds/TurismoEmocional
Summary: There's a cricket in the room.Louis is pulled out of a hazy dream state by the startling knowledge that there's a cricket in his room.(Harry has been away for a month. He comes home to Louis in the middle of the night - dramatics and smut ensue.)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 244





	When you touch me, paint me like a Van Gogh

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Well, well, well.
> 
> Surprise, bitches. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Hehe. I have been lurking and reading all this time, simply choosing not to partake. Started a lot of fics, finished none. Until today. I hope you'll enjoy this! It's short and basically just smut but it is what it is.
> 
> Title is.... *gags* cannot believe I'm bout to say this.
> 
> Title is from Camila Cabello's Living Proof. It's a really good song, stop staring @ me.
> 
> OKAY. enjoy! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

There’s a cricket in the room. 

Louis is pulled out of a hazy dream state by the startling knowledge that there’s a cricket in his room. He quickly tosses from his stomach onto his back and bolts up, glancing around the dark room completely disoriented before realizing that there’s a soft light coming from his night table where his phone lies face down. 

Oh. So, no cricket. His phone is ringing. He knows to expect Harry’s contact ID photo -one of him smiling wide and toothy, one that is of low blurry quality because it was originally a group picture that louis had to zoom into and crop- before he even reaches for his phone with sleepy hands. You see, harry has a habit of changing Louis’ ringtone for him when he isn’t looking, and he’s been doing it for the last year. Louis insists it isn’t funny anymore, hasn’t been since the second time he did it, but Harry’s bright cackle beaming through his speaker the second he picks up the phone has him reconsidering.

“I’m gonna mute my phone from now on.”

“You don’t like crickets?”

“In fact, I’m gonna hang up this phone and block your number immediately.”

“Come open the door, baby.”

Louis’ heart stutters in its pace at that statement. Open the door? But harry’s in LA. Right? he’s been in LA for the last month. He’s been actively avoiding calling Louis, only gracing him with his voice when Louis has caved and called, aggressively denying any truth to that when Louis called him out on it. Is this why? Some kind of cricket ringtone joke scheme? Louis feels a head rush just processing it all, highly annoyed and borderline enraged.

“I can hear you thinking all the way from out here.”

“Don’t-“

“I’m not playing with you, sweetheart. Come down and get the door for me. I think I can’t remember what you smell like and that’s hurting me.”

Louis is on his feet before harry is even done talking, stumbling through a pile of clean clothes he gracefully dumped beside his bed hours before when he decided he was much too tired to fold absolutely anything besides his knees into his chest and cocoon himself to sleep. 

“If you’re not actually outside I’m never speaking to you again, Harry.”

“Have you not been dusting out here while I’ve been gone? Why are there webs on the lantern? We’ve talked about this.”

Louis bolts down the stairs and beelines straight for the front door in record time at the sound of that sentence, his footsteps echoing throughout the house. He feels his eyes begin to water before his hand has even reached the doorknob.

The lock switches and the sound rings in his ears, it feels monumental and Louis hates himself for being so fucking emotional, but the door swings open (missing Louis’ nose by half an inch) and there he is. In all his might and glory, mister harry styles himself. He’s wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a Britney Spears 99 tour tee, jacket draped over his forearm and an excessive amount of rings hugging his knuckles. He’s stunning.

The rational part of Louis’ brain understands there must have been a moment in which one of them stepped closer and into the other’s space, but he can’t recall who made the first move to save his life and he’s suddenly wrapped tightly in Harry’s arms as the boy presses his face into the crook of Louis’ sleep-warm neck.

“Baby.” harry sighs openly, breathing wetly onto Louis’ skin and humming happily when he receives a surprised whimper from him in return.

“How...” Louis gasps as he runs a shaky hand through Harry’s wind-kissed hair and down his neck, feeling his soft cold-kissed skin and dipping in to take a whiff, ever so grateful that time passes and some things remain, Harry’s scent being the one thing at the top of that list.

“How are you here?” he finishes, dumb founded and still patting his boy down clumsily. He reaches into Harry’s front pant pockets searching for something, anything, that might convince him this is real and not just some cruel dream and then feels silly for doing it, shyly pulling his hands back only to have harry redirect them to his back pockets while his mouth lands a desperate kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Red eye. Wanted to land with as few eyes on me as possible. Also wanted to catch you in the middle of the night like this, soft and sleepy. My favorite version of you.”

Louis whimpered softly when harry cupped the back of his head with one hand, the other sliding down the small of his back to cup over the curve of his bum. He’s lost in the moment, sucking in big breaths every few seconds, and then it hits him.

“You got- you got on a plane and didn’t tell me?” he shoves at Harry, trying to get some distance so he can look him in the eye. Harry looks like a deer caught in headlights, eyes having gone big and wide, clearly taken aback by the sharp turn the situation just took. Well it seems Harry’s not the only one full of surprises, Louis knows how to keep things interesting as well.

“Babe-“

“Harry you got on a plane - crossed an ocean, a big one, and didn’t fucking tell me first?” he feels his eyes water and pinches the side of his own thigh as punishment. He’s always vulnerable when he’s tired; there’s been times when he’s been closed off for weeks and Harry’s had to wake him up to talk it through in the middle of the night because that’s the only way Louis’ been able to open up. He really wishes he didn’t have to let his feelings get in the way of this particular conversation they’re about to have.

“I’m sorry. I wanted to surprise you.” Harry says, hands wrapped together resting against his groin, so respectful about Louis’ personal space when he’s clearly upset. Always so respectful. Jackass.

“You could’ve- there could’ve- what if something had happened to you?” Louis openly hiccups now, bringing a quick hand up to wipe at a stray tear, hating that his emotions are turning this into a tantrum instead of a serious discussion.

Harry’s hands twitch at that, his mouth falling open a little when he realizes louis’ about to start crying. And Louis can see it in his eyes, the open honest desire that lives there, only for Louis. The longing he feels for him. Louis’ crying in the doorway of his home –their home- and Harry’s pupils have blown. Ridiculous.

“May I please touch you to comfort you?” Harry whispers on an exhale, pink tongue peeking out to dampen his lips. “I haven’t even kissed you. I’ve had you in front of me for nearly five minutes and I still don’t know what you taste like right now.”

Louis’ stomach flips at that. Always so openly honest. Always so straightforward about how much he desires his boy. Moron.

Louis doesn’t say yes. He also doesn’t say no. He simply turns on his heel and walks away, slowly heading into the living room. He hears the front door slam shut and then heavy footsteps in tow, a little too close to Louis’ back. Always too close and always borderline touching. 

“I’m so sorry, peach.” harry murmurs just as his arms come circling Louis’ waist, halting him in the middle of the room so he can kiss and smell the crown of Louis’ head. To a stranger or an onlooker it must look awkward, two men standing in the middle of a room, not sitting, not even facing each other, just pressing together in mutual silence. To Louis this is everything, back melting against Harry’s chest as if on command at the sound of his favorite pet name.

“Will you turn around and look at me, please? I still haven’t kissed you.” he repeats himself through his teeth, clearly torn about this situation, and Louis feels like a hormonal teenager when he turns to face his younger (and yet somehow far more mature at times) boyfriend with a pinched face full of tears.

“Oh, baby.” Harry sighs, hands coming up to curl around the sides of Louis’ neck, his thumbs connecting where Louis’ Adam’s apple sits. A gentle grip, a statement of dominance nonetheless, but always so very gentle.

“You can’t do that to me, Harry. You can’t- if something were to happen to you and I didn’t even get to tell you I loved you, I-“ he hiccups himself to a halt, hands curling around Harry’s wrists as harry leans in, closer and closer, until their foreheads are touching.

“I will never do that to you again. Please forgive me, sweetheart. I love you so much. I’ve missed you so long. I just wanted to come home and catch you by surprise and fuck you back to sleep.” Louis’ mouth falls agape at that, a tiny noise leaving his throat. Harry licks his lips and swallows, eyes flickering down to Louis’ mouth just for an instant.

“So are you going to kiss me or are you just going to talk about it-“ Harry’s mouth is pressed to Louis’ before he’s even finished his sentence, tongue finding its way inside almost immediately, like harry hasn’t eaten in weeks and he’s starved; like he’s trying to climb into Louis’ mouth to stay.

They lick around each other’s mouths for minutes. Just reacquainting themselves with the other’s taste, tongues dancing around each other like they’re back where they rightfully belong. There’s a bead of spit connecting their lips when Louis finally pulls away to breathe.

Harry moans as he wipes it off Louis’ bottom lip with his thumb, bringing it back to his own mouth and sucking on it lightly. Just on autopilot, his eyes are glued to Louis’ face. He doubts harry even noticed what he just did. Just on autopilot. Even Harry’s reflexes are Louis-centric, just like everything else in his life.

“Missed your mouth.” Harry mumbles when a beat has passed and they’re still silent, staring at each other in the dark moonlit room, chests heaving as they try to catch their breaths.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Louis smarts in response, and then there’s no chance to continue breathing or for additional smartass commentary because he’s been tackled to the floor and Harry’s mouth is on his again, his tongue luring Louis’ into his mouth. Harry sucks on it loudly the second Louis obliges.

There’s a moan that follows and then he’s being pulled up into a sitting position, confused and overly blinking, Harry’s hands firm and insistent as they reach under Louis’ sleep shirt to pull it up and over his head. He throws it far away from them; it lands on a potted plant.

“I want-“ harry groans, dipping in while still on his knees to suck on the skin of Louis’ neck, trailing kisses down to his sternum and sucking a painful mark into the spot. “I want to eat you alive, baby. God I feel like a mad man. I feel like I’m starving for you.”

Louis’ hands tangle in Harry’s hair until it’s a knotted mess, head thrown back and mouth agape as harry sucks his left nipple into his mouth, his hands already working on pulling off Louis’ briefs.

“Take- your shirt, why is it still-“ Harry pulls away to pull his shirt over his head before Louis can even finish his sentence, and the smaller boy’s hands automatically caress the moth on Harry’s stomach fondly. On autopilot. So in sync, everything about them. Always on autopilot.

“I’ve been fucking my fist for a month, Lou. I’m starving.” harry repeats as he works on the buckle of his belt followed by the button and zipper of his jeans, a little out of breath and even a little sweaty over his right brow. Louis pulls him in by the chin so he can lick it off his face. Harry’s expression is murderous when Louis pulls away.

“I’m not- I’m not gonna last tonight.” He mumbles, shaking his head as he shimmies out of his pants as best as he can. He’s naked underneath, having opted against underwear today and Louis’ mouth waters.

“I don’t care.” Louis says honestly as he begins to shake his way out of his briefs, groaning when harry possessively pulls him by the ankle towards him, hands going to the waistline of Louis’ boxers to pull them off himself. Always so jealous when Louis undresses himself. that’s Harry’s responsibility. That’s his honor.

“Don’t unwrap my gifts for me,” he whispers grumpily under his breath, a line Louis is so accustomed to and yet still so fond of, still not sick of. His stomach does a little backflip.

“Then don’t take so long opening them. I’m-“ he’s silenced when harry curls a hand over his neck, squeezing lightly as he licks at Louis’ cheeks where his tears have now dried. “ I want you so much and you’re moving so slow and I-“

“You want me, baby?” harry interrupts, hand squeezing Louis’ neck and testing his breath. Louis’ eyes roll back in his head. “Say it again. Tell me you want me. Please.”

“I want you.” Louis says, a little louder this time, so that it really resonates. Harry does a full body shudder. 

“You’re gonna get me. All of me. Just us. Nothing in between. I know you’re not gonna be thrilled about the mess on this carpet later but,” he stops to reach down and give Louis’ cock a gentle squeeze, it feels like a greeting, harry even smiles down at it, “I can’t wear a condom. Not tonight. I need to feel you. I need you to feel me. Do you feel me, baby?”

Louis’ hand is guided to Harry’s significantly larger cock, standing straight up begging for attention. Louis’ still on his ass in the living room carpet and Harry’s on his knees, looming over Louis, moaning when Louis’ fingers curl underneath to fondle his balls. Louis feels ridiculous.

“Can you feel me?” harry whispers, eyes thin, almost closed, as Louis tugs on him once, twice, three times. Mouth watering at the sounds harry makes.

“Lay back.” Louis orders, already pushing harry onto his back and crawling between his legs to press kisses to his belly button, Harry’s cock twitching when Louis’ hot breath hits it.

“I’m- your mouth. I’ve wanted-“ he’s cut off with a groan as Louis deep throats him on the first glide, tongue blanketing the underside of his cock, Louis’ fingers raking up and down his tattooed torso. “I’ve wanted your mouth for weeks. Baby. Baby please.”

Louis knows harry when he gets like this. He could write a game plan and tell you move for move exactly how it’s gonna go, what he’s gonna do. That’s why he’s not surprised when Harry’s hands reach into his hair to fist two chunks of it tight. That’s why he’s ready when harry reclaims all control and starts roughly fucking Louis’ mouth.

They’re both moaning, Harry’s hips snapping up and down to the rhythm of his panting, his thrusts skipping and shaking every time he hears Louis gag. 

“Amazing.”

“Beautiful.”

“Fuck, baby. Whose mouth is that?” 

he pulls Louis up for air at that last one. Keeping his grip in louis’ hair tight. 

“Yours.” Louis replies through a shot throat, almost a whisper, he’s gonna need tea later with lots of honey. Harry hears it, Louis knows because his eyes roll back and then he’s shaking, come oozing out of the head of his dick. His hands go lax but Louis dives right back in of his own volition, sucking around the head and jerking him through it, swallowing the clean taste of his boy and practically begging for more as he pulls away and licks at the stray come that landed on his boy’s belly.

“Baby you came-“

“I can come again.” Harry responds immediately, surprisingly coherent for someone who just rode out what looked to be like a borderline painful orgasm; for someone who’s still shuddering.

“If you’re tired-“

“This isn’t over yet.” harry says through gritted teeth, a little more assertive, shaking his head as he pulls Louis up to his chest as one would a toddler. Always. It’s always this way between them.

“Your face. And your voice. Fuck, your mouth.” Harry mumbles, eyes entranced with Louis’ lips, thumb of his left hand tracing little circles over Louis’ bottom lip as the thumb of his right hand presses into Louis’ adam’s apple, chasing it when Louis gulps. “I couldn’t hold back, I couldn’t stop it. I felt like a ticking bomb. I was out of time.”

“You taste so good.” is Louis’ response to all of that, harry shudders and winces a little, and Louis doesn’t have to live inside Harry’s body to know his words just gave him butterflies and he felt them all the way down to his dick.

“Where’d my jeans end up?” Harry asks, head twisting from left to right until he spots them, long arm reaching out and struggling to grab the pants but fingers managing to curl around the fabric after some strain, other arm refusing to do much else besides stay wrapped around Louis. Harry pulls out a small bottle of lube from his pant pocket and Louis practically gasps, jaw falling open.

“What am I, a sure thing?” Louis scoffed, eyes rolling when harry gave him a wide toothy grin in return. There was his dimple. Louis wanted to come on it.

“Not by any means, baby, no. But I am. And I knew exactly what i wanted from you the second I got off that plane. And, I can be very persuasive.”

“Pushy.” Louis corrected as harry flipped them so Louis was on his back and harry was between his open thighs, squeezing some lube onto his long fingers as he made his way down Louis’ body until he was eye level with his crotch.

“You can call it what you like, peach. I know what I want and I get what I want, no matter how much I have to work for it. That’s how I live my life.” harry said, pushing Louis’ creamy thighs farther apart, openly sighing when he caught his first glimpse of Louis’ pink hole, fluttering shyly as Louis whimpered, feeling like he’d almost forgotten what it was like to be spread and taken in so unabashedly, so unapologetically.

Always like this. 

“Missed you.” Harry murmurs when he swipes a gentle finger over Louis’ opening, where he’s most vulnerable. Louis lets out the most interesting mixture of a whimper and a chuckle at that. Harry’s talking to his asshole as if it were their newborn child.

“When you two are done having a moment could you maybe get your fingers in me? I know what I want too and what I want is hanging hard and neglected between your thighs.” Louis said, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. 

Harry’s eyes flickered up to Louis’ face and he smiled, but only for a second, before he dove in to give Louis’ hole a wet kiss. No more than that, there would be time for long foreplay fucks tomorrow and the next day and the one after that. Not tonight. Tonight, autopilot.

“You mind your business, no one was talking to you.” Harry says as he brings a finger up to Louis’ hole, mouth falling open on a surprised gasp when Harry’s finger goes knuckle deep on the first try.

“You-“

“I played with myself earlier tonight before falling asleep. Was so lonely. Fucked myself on that stupid glittery dildo u bought me that I said I’d never use.”

“Baby...” Harry drifted off in sentence, first finger followed by a second, the boy groaning when he stuck in a third and Louis’ body accommodated him warmly.

“Baby this is- I’m.” he whimpered, like a kicked puppy left out in the rain. A small drop of his drool fell from his open mouth and landed on the carpet. Louis couldn’t believe this boy wanted him this much, this openly. Always like this.

“You can’t leave me for so long, H. I get so lonely. I don’t like having to work so hard to make myself come.” and it may sound entitled, or selfish, or arrogant. But it was true. When harry was around Louis simply had to exist within his space and he’d be rewarded for it every time. When harry was around there wasn’t an ocean he wouldn’t part in order to make Louis come with tears in his eyes.

“Baby, please. Let me- I have to fix this.” Harry said seriously, as if taking Louis’ words to heart instead of just as a playful jab. Louis liked it - he loved it actually. He loved him. He loved how serious it was to Harry that Louis had been coming alone, that he hadn’t been here to witness god knows how many orgasms. Louis didn’t have to ask to know that thought alone was bouncing around in his curly head, enraging him.

Harry’s hands ran a map over Louis’ thighs as he brought himself back up to eye level with Louis, pulling his thighs around his waist as he leaned in to suck on Louis’ bottom lip, then at his jaw, then over his adam’s apple.

“I’m gonna fix this.” harry groaned, hand lining him up with Louis’ hole as the smaller boy held his breath, rubbing the head of his cock over the wet mess of lube on louis’ hole.

“Please,” Louis whimpered, hands cupping Harry’s face, thighs shaking.

Louis heard white noise when harry pushed in, the room absolutely silent except for the ringing in his ear.

It took nearly a minute until Harry was fully seated inside Louis, and then he let out a groan that sounded like it’d been trapped inside his chest for a month, scratching and pleading to come out.

“Please,” Louis repeated as harry thrusted only halfway out before pushing back in fully, moaning brokenly as his hands pressed into Louis’ hips. 

“Baby. I’m- I got you. My sweet peach, gonna take care of you.” Harry promised, breath hot and wet against his cheek, tip of his tongue hanging out of his mouth and smearing saliva over Louis’ skin.

“I need-“ Louis began to say, and then fell quiet when harry began to properly thrust in and out of him, hands twisting Louis’ hips just a few degrees higher so he could find his spot. Louis screamed when he did. Autopilot. 

“Harry, I need-“ he couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence again, Harry hammering into him unforgivingly and moaning hotly next to his face. He resorted to showing him instead of telling him by reaching down for Harry’s hand, pulling it off of his hip and guiding it up to his throat, Harry’s fingers squeezing experimentally the second he realized what Louis was doing, what he was asking for.

“Yeah? You need me to be rough with you?” Harry said, using his core strength and the one hand remaining on Louis’ hip to lift him higher off the ground and landing two sharp smacks to Louis’ ass cheek.

“Oh, please!” Louis practically screamed, immediately groaning when Harry’s hand squeezed his windpipe hard enough to cut off his air supply for a few seconds, mesmerized by the attention Harry’s hands were giving him and how that didn’t stop or intervene with the pace Harry was fucking him at. 

“Look at you. Not a bruise in sight, sweet peach. Clean canvas.” Harry tutted, free hand roaming up and down Louis’ thigh, giving him a rough squeeze when he found the meatiest section. “I’m gonna fix that.”

“Please, I’m- oh please,” Louis sobbed, he hadn’t realized he was crying until now, and he could feel the drool running down his right cheek. Harry seemed to notice then too because he dipped in to lick the trail off his face before licking into Louis’ mouth, kissing him too wet and with too much tongue. He let a dribble of spit trickle into Louis’ open mouth when he pulled away.

“You’re- fuck, baby. You feel so good.” Harry moaned, gasping for air as he continued moving his hips, cock ramming in and out of Louis, over and over again. It was so much. It was too much. Louis came untouched, completely unaware that he had even been close. Only then did Harry’s hand leave his throat, reaching between them to nurse Louis through his orgasm. His hand came back up wet and sticky, and Harry licked it off his fingers like it was frosting off a cake.

Louis sobbed long and brokenly.

“I’m not done with you, baby. Not yet. Not when I missed you like I did.” Harry said, sweat dripping from his forehead and landing on Louis’ face, hips working Louis’ body into the carpet. “You can give me one more. I’ve seen you give me four. Remember that?”

Louis nodded, eyes rolling around his head as he dug his nails into the carpet. His toes were curled into Harry’s warm back. He twitched when harry hit his prostate particularly rough on an in thrust.

“How can you-“ harry paused to moan, hand coming down to touch Louis where he was fucking him, feel how his hole stretched around harry with his fingers. He hadn’t even removed his rings, Louis realized. “How do you feel so good? I’m- feels like I’m drunk.” 

Louis whimpered, eyes finally coming into focus and staring at harry watching him stare down at where they were connected, clearly mesmerized as he continued to caress their point of merging with his fingers.

“Cause I’m shaped just for you. Only you.” 

Harry’s head shot up when he heard that, eyes shot black and mouth open as he heaved for breath.

“Mine? Yeah? Only mine?” Harry said, beginning to twist his hips a different way so he wouldn’t have to pull out as much. Louis’ head fell back in a long moan.

“This tight little stomach. Those pink nipples. This warm little hole. All for me?” Harry asked, pressing a hand hard into Louis’ stomach to feel himself fucking Louis through it.

“Just yours, H.” Louis whispered, panting when harry leaned in to knock their foreheads together, breathing hard against each other.

“Say it- say it again.” Harry struggled to say, face folding like he might be in pain, as if he’d been shot. Louis knew better. 

“Yours. It’s yours.” Louis said, neck craning off the carpet to chase Harry’s face, lips begging Harry’s mouth for a kiss. Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a long moan, exhaling wetly into Louis’ mouth as he fucked hard into his hole three more times and then began to come on the fourth, emptying himself into Louis’ body, keeping his thrusts shallows as if to avoid pushing any of the come out. Not yet.

As if on command, Louis began to come too, body shaking as he reached down to jerk himself through his second orgasm of the night, wincing at how sensitive his cock felt coming again in such a short time. Harry’s hand knocked Louis’ away and he began to jerk him through it himself, rubbing Louis’ cock head just the way he knew Louis loved when he was riding the high of an orgasm. Just the way he knew would make his knees shake and his jaw tremble. On autopilot.

“Fuck.” harry said, hips still twisting gently inside Louis’ body, hand now playing with the mess on Louis’ stomach. 

“Fuck.” Louis agreed, whimpering happily when harry laid his head on Louis’ chest and continued panting, trying his best to catch his breath.

“That was...” harry said, not finishing his sentence and instead choosing that moment to pull out of Louis, cock instantly replaced by Harry’s curious fingers, playing with the come he left inside of him.

“Do not board a plane without telling me Harry. do not ever do that to me again in your life.” Louis said. Harry’s head shot up to make eye contact, and Louis couldn’t understand how harry could possibly take him seriously when Louis knew exactly what he looked like. Face red, cheeks tear streaked, mouth covered in drool. 

Harry brought a come sticky hand up to grip Louis’ chin roughly, cheeks aching a little when he did so.

“I will never do that to you again. Not in this life, not in the next.” he promised, leaning in to lick up the mess around Louis’ mouth and then giving him a short but firm kiss.

“Good.” Louis said, smiling up at the ceiling when he laid his head back and allowed harry to continue doing whatever kinky shit he was up to. Who plays with their own come? Who’s that fascinated by their come oozing out of another person’s ass? Ridiculous.

They lay there for a long time.

Outside, it began to rain.


End file.
